My Fate in A Russian's Hands
by LaSiciliaBella
Summary: It's 1950. Romania's in Russia's home. He has been occupied by him in 1944. And now, he stuck in there for who knows how long. Only time will test his soul. But he has others to keep him company. Mainly RoBul with a bit of one sided RussiaxRomania. Rated T for mild language and mild yaoi (no smut).


**Author's note: This was based after the Soviet Union occupied Romania in 1944. Romania was on the Axis side from '40 to '44 when King Mihai I launched a coup against the German troops and the Romanian military that supported them. However, in turn, Romania became a Communist nation when the Soviet took over. King Mihai was then forced to abdicate his throne for good. On 22 December 1989, Romania became a democratic republic after 45 years of being a Communist nation. I need to look up more info. But this is what I can remember. **

**The human name I gave to Romania is Mircea Tomescu. Bulgaria is Nikolai Petrov (used by a wonderful German RP friend of mine). Andrei Gabor is Moldova (used by a Norwegian Rper I've met on Facebook).**

**Pairing: One sided- RussiaxRomania, mainly RomaniaxBulgaria**

**Warning: Mild language, mild violence, brief yaoi (no smut though)**

...

_12 September 1944_

_"The Government and High Command of Rumania will ensure to the Soviet and other Allied forces facilities for free movement on Rumanian territory in any direction if required by the military situation, the Rumanian Government and High Command of Rumania giving such movement every possible assistance with their own means of communications and at their own expense on land, on water and in the air."_

_15 September 1947_

_Upon the coming into force of the present Treaty, all Allied Forces shall, within a period of 90 days, be withdrawn from Roumania, subject to the right of the Soviet Union to keep on Roumanian territory such armed forces as it may need for the maintenance of the lines of communication of the Soviet Army with the Soviet zone of occupation in Austria._

_How did it come to this? All of sudden, I just lost my self. I miss Mihai already..._

_March 1950_

Mircea sighed, lying on a bed in his room. He was staring at the fireplace across the room. The Romanian wasn't in his own house. Shortly after the war, he and the other satellite nations went to live with the USSR. For all Romania knew, the majority didn't like living with Ivan. During the time, the Russian would talk with them. Mircea remembered the rumors about the Soviet Union using his pipe to beat others. But Ivan Braginsky never did, just issuing proper punishment when necessary. And he allowed them to look after their people when they returned home. During that time, the USSR' s relations with America, United Kingdom, and France grew worse to the point where Ivan barely spoke to the other three.

The Romanian was a bit glad that he had his brother Moldova and his childhood friend Bulgaria with him. Along with Andrei and Nikolai, there were Hungary, Prussia, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Ukraine, Belarus, Poland, and Czechoslovakia (Romania was fully aware that Bulgaria was the older brother to Hungary, Russia, Ukraine and Belarus). It was going to be a difficult era, with people trying to protest and suffering.

Romania was still lying in his room when footsteps echoed throughout the hall. A click of the door being unlocked, then opened. One can never be sure about when the large Russian would come by. He was known to enter the others' rooms at odd times. But it was his house, so Ivan had the right to enter whatever room. "_Privet_, Mircea," A voice appeared with thick Russian accent. Mircea only moved his eyes to see Ivan, then back at the fireplace.

"_Salut_," he muttered. The Russian was watching the Romanian, raising his eyebrow at the response. Mircea slowly moved to sitting position on his bed. "Just wondering what you're here for?" he asked quietly. The presence of the Soviet Union alone was enough to piss off the former kingdom. He remembered hearing about some of the Soviet soldiers firing off their rifles whenever Queen Giovanna of Bulgaria would walk by with her children in the final months of the war (Nikolai had told him what happened when they were recovering from the fighting and Mircea was still shaken up from bombings on his capital by both the Allies and Axis).

Having moved to sit on the edge that caused the bed to creak as it was pushed down with a bit of force, Ivan then replied, "Must you be cold to me? Especially after I've helped you gain your independence from that filthy Turk. Then again, I expected that from you since I did rule over you several times. So you're right to resent me for that." He paused for a bit before leaning closer to Mircea's face, now smiling. "Yes. Sadik and I've fought over you and your brother. I can only image how annoying it was for you since you have been switched between us so often. But I didn't want to be seen as weak, so those were chances to show my strengths.." he muttered, pulling off his gloves and reached out to touch the Romanian's face.

Much to the other's surprise, Ivan's hands were warm. In some ways, the Russian wasn't so bad. Ivan slowly rubbed the Romanian's face. Mircea was still stunned, watching the other. However, he snapped back to the reality. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" he said quietly. Shaking his head, the Russian watched Romania. "Just why drag the rest of us into your house?"

"Because I'm lonely. Even with my sisters and the Baltics, I still feel alone. I don't expect any of you to like me anyway. But still, I feel like I must have more people here. You are, however, welcome to leave anytime. It's not like I'm holding you all as hostages." Russia answered quietly, pulling his hands away. He then got up, the bed creaking as the weight was lifted off. The Romanian watched him, slowly moving to see his back. At just five feet and eight inches, Ivan was only an inch taller than Mircea.

Wars and other past battles had gotten to both of them as well as the others. Sure, the Romanian has been lonely himself at times. But he didn't go around forcing the others to live with him. Last time he was made to live with someone, it was Sadik during his days as the Ottoman Empire. Even then, the Turk was all right. He was just full of himself at times.

Now behind the Russian, Mircea just crossed his arms. Ivan was now by the fireplace, looking into the flames. Slowly uncrossing his arms, the Romanian sighed quietly. "Francis once told me that love must not be forced upon others. And that's what you're having been doing these days." He wasn't worried about any of Ivan's siblings, but it was Mircea's own brother that he was worried about. Andrei. Seeing Mircea like that, Ivan turned to look at him. Taking his chin, he tilted the other's head up, forcing Romania to look into his eyes. "In the end, everyone must love me.." Russia said quietly, then leaning forward to place a light kiss on Mircea's lips. This took the Romanian by surprise and he moved the Russian's hand off gently.

"_Te rog_…" Mircea growled a bit with venom in his voice. All of sudden, a blow landed on his face. Then, back on the bed. Ivan was now over him, now quite pissed but smiled once again. A dark mark was forming on Mircea's face. He just looked up at the Russian, now filled with more hatred.

"_Nyet_. Let's not have this." Ivan growled and with a force, he gripped the Romanian's face. Mircea groaned in pain with a grunt. "Get your fucking hands off me!" he growled, finally using his feet to push Ivan off. The Russian was taken by surprise and he watched as Romania get off the bed and made a beeline for the door. Ivan stopped him with his arm around his neck.

"I can't have you leaving this room," he said coldly, his stare also icily. At this, Mircea then froze, but returned the same type of stare. "What are you going to do to me?" the Romanian muttered, but relaxed.

Letting Mircea go, Russia went to sit down on a nearby chair. "Nothing. Have a seat, please." He indicated a spare chair opposite himself. Glaring but wary, Romania went to sit down and just stared at the Soviet Union. "Ok, then, I'm here. But, please, tell me why you're here." He asked, sighing.

"To reveal that the reports about your people trying to rebel against the government. They're being punished through a certain torture. From the look on your face, I'd say that you already know what is going on. So… are you going to listen to me from now on?" Ivan asked, watching the reaction on Mircea's face. A smirk appeared on the Russian's face.

Defeated, the Romanian sighed then nodded. Now pleased with the answer, the Russian stood up and walked over to Mircea. Mircea was only doing this because of Nikolai. The Bulgarian won't have liked it if it was his brother and friend fighting. Ivan tilted up the other's chin, watching him. Romania just watched him and felt his hatred building up but put it aside.

"Get up," Russia commanded, a small smirk on his lips. Standing up, Mircea was still watching him, giving off an ice cold stare. Then, a punch landed onto Ivan's cheek. Romania then tried to escape once again, but Ivan caught him and he threw the other onto the bed. "I'm keeping you from escaping." Angrily, he made a good use of drapes and tied the Romanian's hands to the bed posts.

Now clearly pissed, Mircea yelled profanity in his native tongue. The Russian ignored him and left the room with the Romanian still tied to the bed. Sighing, he would be stuck here until someone comes along to help. That communist bastard did a good job on the knots.

….

An hour later, somebody was walking by. Hearing this, Romania called out. "Is anyone there? I'm tied up to the bed and I don't mean it in a kinky way." The door was opened. A surprise look was on his childhood friend's face. Rushing over to the bed, Bulgaria immediately worked on the knots. "Who did this to you?" Nikolai asked, still trying his best to undo the tight knots. Mircea sighed, his head back. "Your brother, Ivan…" he muttered lowly.

Groaning, the Bulgarian sighed. "I'm going to have to get help. Wait here." He left to get the Moldovan. In a bit, he returned with Moldova. Andrei's eyes widened as he saw his older brother tied to the bed. "Um… what is this?" he asked, still baffled to what was going on. Nikolai cleared his throat. "My little brother is what happened. I need your help please." Muttering, the Moldovan went over to help. Using his small knife, they cut through the large knot.

While watching, Mircea grumbled. "Ivan came in here earlier. He says that my people are being punished for defying the government. That and he tried to get me to kiss him. I hope that I'm not pissing you off, Nikolai." The Bulgarian smiled softly, then nodded his head. "You're not. I know how he is. Really forceful." After another two minutes, they freed the Romanian's right arm and went to work on his other arm. While the Moldovan continued working on freeing the knot, Nikolai sat down next to Mircea.

"I'll just go to talk to him. To think that he went from being a czar empire to a communist nation with hints of Marxism and other questionable views in just a few years nearly after World War I. Not much freedom at all," the Bulgarian muttered, leaning over his friend. Andrei grunted happily. He had freed Mircea's other arm and came to rest next to his brother as well. Putting away his knife, the Moldovan rested his chin on Romania's left shoulder. "_Frate_, some of my people may look up to the Soviets, but I just get an odd vibe from Russia sometimes. I mean, he isn't well liked by many, but the only one we have to blame is his boss. After all, Stalin was responsible for the mess. My boss isn't any better, but I don't care, though.."

Looking at Andrei, Mircea just nodded. "I guess you have a point there. Just annoyed and worried about what is going to happen next," he sighed, allowing Bulgaria to play with his hair. Nikolai had been listening to the whole thing. Deciding that it was safe enough to go into the kitchen, Andrei got up to get something to eat. By now, Ivan could be asking the Baltics to do something for him. Then again, he wasn't hungry so the Moldovan just headed to bed. "Night, you two. Have fun in here." Andrei smirked then went into his own room. (Everyone can have their own room, but some would go each other's room.)

Rolling his eyes, Mircea then looked up at his friend. One of the few he could really trust. Nikolai smirked a bit. "Your brother's weird sometimes, but do you want me to stay with you? I can let you stay in my room as well." The Romanian muttered quietly so only Bulgaria could hear.

"Stay with me, please? It's safer when you're here." He smiled a little and allowed the Bulgarian to get something comfortable to wear to bed. Closing the door, Nikolai went into his room next door- there was a door between their rooms. His room was identical to the Romanian, but mirrored. After getting into his PJs, Bulgaria returned to Romania's room. The Romanian himself also changed, too. Now on his bed, Mircea got underneath the covers and waited for his friend to get in. As they were in the bed together, he felt safer with Nikolai around. Nikolai himself was wrapping his arms around the Romanian, his forehead on Mircea's. This gave the Bulgarian a chance to take in his friend's scents. They eased him.

With everyone now asleep, Mircea just watched his friend. It was just mind boggling that he and his friend have gone through everything over the centuries. Early in their life, they had lived together as an empire. It was mainly Nikolai as his people ruled over parts of the land that now belong to Romania. Many centuries later after living with Sadik, they gained their independence shortly after the Russo-Turkish War. But hard times to come: war with each other. Mainly the Second Balkan War and World War I. When the Great War ended, they were able to repair their friendship. At the time, Mircea was in another war with Elizaveta over land. Only by 1920, they settled their differences.

The Romanian remembered how he got a large scar on his own back. He had long forgiven Nikolai for that as he had given one on the Bulgarian's side in return. It was still upsetting to think about it though. By then Nikolai was asleep, his eyes closed and his breathing gentle. Mircea could only smile softly at him, then went to sleep.

Romania's hand was very close to his friend's and it was possible that Bulgaria was smiling in his sleep. Only time will free them.

….

**Author's note**

**Romanian**

_**Salut**_**- hello**

_**Te rog**_**- please in informal form**

_**Frate**_**- brother**

**Russian**

_**Privet**_**- hello**

_**Da**_**- yes. Also means yes in Romanian and Bulgarian**

_**Nyet**_**- no**

**To be honest, although I've made a lot of changes, I'm not sure about how this turned out. But it's a lot better than the one I had written over a year ago. At least I'm quite pleased that it doesn't suck much.**


End file.
